


The Sleepover Guest

by JaliceCookie



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, Children, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Love, M/M, MoneyHeist, Summer, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: After successfully escaping at the End of their first theft, the Team went different paths around the world and the Professor was sure, that he could be happy with Raquel and her Daughter Paula in Palawan. But Paula distrusts the new Man at her Mother's side and remains distant. Can Sergio's little niece, who is staying as an overnight guest,  help to melt the Ice between the two and to lay the foundation for a good  family bond?
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	1. Prolog

Andrés de Fonollosa had no doubt, that he had made the right decision.

He would start his last treatment by going to a special clinic abroad and leaving his little daughter with his beloved little brother Sergio for an indefinite period of time.

It would be difficult for him to take the little girl with him and he trusted his brother with his life.

Especially after the plan, to steal cash from the Royal Mint was so successful and everyone made it out alive - thanks to strict adherence to the plan and no solo actions by certain members of the team.

What had he said to Moscow long ago?- If we go in there together - we will get out of there together. And Andrés had kept his promise and put aside his initial disagreements with Moscow. So Moscow was - like most other members of the team somewhere in the world - for security reasons. Did he have fulfilled his dream?

"If you want to keep staring holes in the air Andrés - go on with it. Then we miss our flight and your last treatment will be useless", said Martin from the driver's seat and tapped the steering wheel impatiently.

  
"It is amusing how much you care about our flight and less about the fact, that our daughter just managed to unlock her seatbelt", Andrés replied, nodding back to the back seat, where the Toddler was happy by the result of her long work and she looked at strenuous attempts to get these stupid seatbelt open. And after a few seconds the girl tried to climb out of the seat and get up.

The good point was, that the Car was parked on the side of the Road and the Engine was off. Still a Reason for Martín to look a little panicked to the back seat.

  
"I saw that - Siéntate Hestia", Martín said to the girl and asked her to sit back in her seat , also raised a finger warningly.

  
"Hestia opened - look", the Toddler said proudly, pointing to the seat belts that were open now.

  
"Maybe she's expecting a cookie for that Result?", Andrés suggested amused and then unlooked his own Seatbelt. He could hardly blame the Girl for trying to break out of her boredom, because he should have gone to the Entrance of his brother's House ten minutes ago - to officially hand over Hestia to his little Brother. However, self-doubt as to whether he was doing the right thing , had kept Andrés from doing so.

And Martín was right about the Plane thing - if he delayed even more so as not to say goodbye to his little girl - they would miss the Flight.

A few moments later, the Couple stood with Hestia at the Forecourt and Martín noticed the unsure expression on Andrés's face.

  
"She will be fine. It's not that Raquel has no experience with Toddlers, right?"

  
"It is not Raquel that I am worried about - it is my Brother. He mentioned on our last call ... that things have not been going the way he hope they will - since Raquel's Daughter and her Mother arrived in Palawan. This surprise will shock him a little", Andrés explained his concerns.

  
"Wait - do you mean, that Raquel knows about it, but your little brother doesn't?", asked Martin amused.

  
"She wanted to mention it to him, that they are going to have an Sleepover Guest for a little while. Ah there they come", Andrés replied, raising his free hand with which he wasn't holding Hestia to wave in the Direction of his Brother and Raquel.

There was a brief greeting between the Couple and Hestia was placed on Raquel's arm, while Martín gave Sergio a small bag of Hestia's personal items.

  
"It's nice to see you again, Raquel", said Andrés and the last Meeting was a few months ago - the former Inspectora hadn't yet brought her family to Palawan. Still, a blind person could have seen , how much they were attracted to each other and could hardly keep their eyes off each other.

It was interesting that his little Brother told him at the time, that he would risk the Plan because he had told Tatjana everything and a woman could put the plan in danger - when in the end it was Sergio, who fell in love with the Inspectora . And this love, despite its ups and downs, had been so strong that Raquel had been able to find the Professor in Palawan.

"You look good Berlin. When is your flight leaving?", Raquel replied and at the word Flight, gave him an impatient look from Martín.

  
"Thank you. I'm glad you take care of Hestia while we are away. As with the previous treatments for my illness, my beloved Martín kept his 'threat' to stay by my side - we have to leave in time to be at the Airport in time. If there will be any problems ..... ", Andrés wanted to make the offer, that he would be available for an call at any time - but Palermo interrupted him with a short, impatient sentence.

"Don't give me the Idea of regret my promise - if you excuse us, there is a flight we have to catch", said Palermo, waved goodbye to Raquel and Sergio, stroking Hestia once over her blonde hair and went to the Car.

"Hasta la proxima" - with these Words Andrés said goodbye to his brother and his girlfriend. He blew a kiss on his daughter's hair and got into his Partner's Car a few seconds later.

  
Hestia waved goodbye to her Fathers. She still didn't seem to fully understand , that it would not just be a few hours, that she would spend with her Uncle and his Family - but this Realization would still come later. 

"I'm glad that he has the Treatment soon be finished. Do you remember how stubborn he was at the Beginning and Palermo had to convince him , that it was the best Option for him?" - Raquel remembered that Berlin had initially labeled it as a bad joke, that there was an effective treatment for his Disease.

And it had been a struggle for his Friends and Family to convince him to the Treatment a Chance. But the results were impressive, because he was much better and his Happyness - as far as this could be possible under the influence of Hestia and Martín - had become a little bit more.

"I remember that very well. But I'm also glad that my Brother is starting his last treatment, Raquel," replied the Professor, glancing a little skeptically at his Niece, who was on his girlfriend's arms and was looking at the large Property, but affectionately with wide eyes.


	2. Chapter 1.

“I hope you like your room Hestia. My daughter Paula helped with decorating ”- Raquel stood in the door frame and smiled as the little girl marveled with fascination at the guest room that had been set up for her stay.

The guest Room was decorated with a topics of marine life and gives the impression of being in a distant underwater world.

Of course, Raquel didn't exactly know what the toddler's preferences were, but when Paula volunteered to help decorate the Room, Raquel couldn't say no to her. It was rare enough that the 10 year old did not hide in her Room or wanted to spend more time with her grandmother - than doing something with her mother and Sergio.

Since the former Inspectora had left her life in Madrid and started a new life alongside the Professor, Raquel had been convinced, that her Daughter could only benefit from this Change. Her Partner was even the one who urged her to express her Desire , to bring her family to the Island out loud. While her Mother had welcome Sergio with open arms in a short time, Paula was more distant towards him.

Who knew what her Ex-Husband told her daughter about her new Partner? It had been a long time before Raquel could bring her child to Palawan and, as sad as it was, her Ex had the young Girl during the period. To speak badly about the new Man by her side, Raquel absolutely trusted this Person to do that - it was Alberto Vicuña after all and Raquel was so happy when the her Family was finally closer to her - in Paradise.

But what could be done to convince Paula, that the Professor is not an evil Person?

Raquel had tried to talk to Paula and find out, why she kept distant from Sergio and was so uninterested in his Attempts to approach her or start a Conversation.

But this mother-daughter Conversation was not a success, and so Raquel decided that Paula certainly needed some time to get along with her new Boyfriend.

Changes weren't easy, and yet the past 3 Months had been so long , when she watched Sergio's efforts to win Paulas Trust , wich was almost destroyed almost every single time.

"Look! Fish there" said Hestia enthusiastically and pointed to the photo wallpaper wich was showing the most diverse inhabitants of the Underwater World.

Then the Girl's Attention turned to a seahorse soft toy, and after Hestia glanced at Raquel again, almost as if waiting for permission to take the seahorse, Hestia grabbed the plush toy moments later and hugged it tightly.

The Question of whether she liked the Room or not, would be answered now very easy and Raquel wondered what would make more Sense now, because Sergio had carried Hestias little bag it straight into the Room , after entering the House.

The Girl would hardly notice or realize that her Fathers would not come here during the next few hours or even tomorrow. Perhaps unpacking the case would cause her to be reminded of it immediately, and Raquel wanted to avoid that at the moment. It was better to deal with a good-humored toddler than one that is struck by the sudden realization that it may be homesick.

"Horsy so soft", giggled Hestia and held out the plush toy towards Raquel , so that she could see for herself how soft the Seahorse was.

  
"Oh I see it Hestia. Should we go see what Sergio is doing? I think he mentioned something about preparing a Snack?", Raquel replied with a Laugh after brushing the plush toy once over the Head.

At the word Snack, Hestia nodded with Interest and held her new plush Toy with one hand and let Raquel take the other, so that she could walk by her side. A snack always sounded good and then Hestia could introduce her new Friend to her Uncle. She had brought her absolute favorite plush toy from Home along with her... but the Seahorse looked so sweet and cute that her favorit plush Toy could wait for later to meet her new Friend- so her Uncle would definitely be happy to get to met the Seahorse right?

While mastering the way to the Kitchen with Hestia at a very slow pace, Raquel hoped that her Mother would get along with Paula. The two had planned a Trip to the nearby Beach, and although a Nurse would be around to keep a close Eye on her Mother, Paula's mood swings were sometimes exhausting.

Because when she had a bad Day, her Daughter could change from clingy to angry within a few Moments. Raquel didn't know whether it had to do with moving to Palawan or if her child was thinking about something else - and with such a problem she was dealing, her knowledge of her old job would unfortunately not be able to help her with that Problem.

According to her Mother, she was no different at Paula's age. If she didn't want to talk about anything, there was absolutely no point in forcing Raquel to do it.

She didn't want to talk about anything until she was ready. Everything else had brought nothing. Waiting and drinking tea would be an good Option.

Raquel wanted to be confident and she didn't give up Hope, that Sergio and Paula could build a trust base over time. Because she wanted nothing more than that the two people, that she loves so much - get along with each other somehow. Was that to much to ask?

***********

With a straight Cut, Sergio cut the Vegetables that were ready to serve as a snack for the afternoon with a Knife and wondered , how the last treatment of Myopathy would be for his Brother.

He talked on the Phone with his big Brother a lot in the past few Months and asked if everything was ok. After all, the successful Escape with the printed banknotes, it was a cat and mouse game to find a hiding place.

The fact that Andrés was able to start treating the Disease in a Clinic abroad with encouragement from his family and friends was like a Miracle, when the man was firmly convinced that such a treatment was nothing else than Magic.

The turning Point in his attitude not only had to do with the good attemps of the People who really care about Berlin - no, the Appearance of Hestia Andrés life and the love for Martín also played a large Part in making him feel comfortable ending up for the first treatment almost a Year ago.

And the professor remembered well how his brother, together with his Partner and a younger version of Hestia, suddenly stood in Front of him - absolutely unexpected.

_His eyes looked over towards the Sea. He thought of Raquel and the little Hint he had left for her. So many Months had passed and the Professor still hoped that the Woman who had awakened so many unknown Feelings in him, would find her Way to Palawan._

_Raquel was not stupid, and at the Time - she was so focused with the Idea of living somewhere on an Island with him and her Family, away from all the stress in a big city._

_He missed her and an small voice still tried to convince the Professor, that Raquel would be so disgusted with what he had done - that she would never come and find him._

_But as you know, hope dies last. And Sergio would not give up hope - because even if the former Inspectora could deny it, she would know deep in her heart that the connection between the two of them , was something special and unique._

_"You have always been a daydreamer Sergio"_

_Frightened and a little confused, the Professor turned away from the Sight of the beautiful Sea and his Amazement grew again, when he saw his brother standing not far away from him - together with Martín, who was holding a Baby in his arms._

_The Picture was so in the Professor's Eyes - unrealistic, that for a Moment he questioned the ingredients of his last meal ._

_The fact that Andrés suddenly appeared here was nothing unusual - but the Professor was disturbed by the Fact that his brother's Partner was holding a small baby in his arms - maybe there had been some substances in his Lunch, that he hadn't known about and that led him now to Hallucinations._

_"Why don't you take a photo, so you could stare at it longer" - Martín said in a malicious tone and this Sentence then caused the Professor to finally react to the Presence of the two men._

_"What are you doing here and .... from where do you have a Baby?" - not the most logical thing that the Professor could have replied, because this is exactly what Martín brought to the following Comment._

_"It seems like your brother didn't understand the Story about the Bees and Flowers"_

_"I am well aware about the Creation of a new Life and the associated Conditions Martín"; replied the Professor objectively._

_"How we got our Daughter is a long story - we thought we would combine it with a visit to you. Now that the rest of the Team has spread around the World and nobody is disturbing Conversations without being asked - we were sure it´s a good option", said Andrés and some overwhelmed, the Professor showed the three unannounced Guests the way to his House._

_"... and when I wanted to talk to Her, this little Girl interrupted our Conversation. It can be a Curse if you have been married several times. And in this Case my second Ex-Wife was very focused on further Payments - especially since we spent a Night together before moving into the old Finca to plan the heist and get to know the Team - and that's where Hestia came from. My ex-wife visited me a few months after the heist and put the Girl on my Doorstep - she didn't want her anymore and I should take care of her now. Of course an DNA test was done - but before the Result arrived, Martin lost his heart to Hestia and the Idea to raise her as our Child - was contagious ..... the DNA test was positive and I have never heard from my ex-wife since that day... "_

_The Professor looked over from his Brother to Martín and had a hard time imagining that the impulsive man was someone who get along on well with a Baby. In general, the Professor had given the less thoughts, that they would come to become family at some point, when both are approaching the 50 age point._

_It was a very surprising explanation and it took a Moment for Sergio to congratulate the two men about the newest member of their Family._

_"How old is Hestia now?", he asked, looking at the now sleeping baby, who was now in Andrés arms and seemed to feel absolutely comfortable there._

_"Almost 12 Months - she changed our life and after a few conversations with Martín I decided to give the Clinic a chance. I want to go to the clinic abroad for Treatment"_

_Another message that Sergio had hardly expected. Because during the last talks and attempts to convince him to start Therapy, Berlin was always persistent and convinced that he would soon face death, and gave always a no as the Answer. Sergio was more pleased that his brother wanted to give the whole Thing a chance._

_Despite the unexpected and surprising Visit, the Day contained two good news for the Professor. His brother would finally start treating his Illness - and now he had a little Niece ..._

After the Vegetables had been cut, the Professor put the used utensils in the Dishwasher and brought the Plate with the Snacks to the Terrace, where he saw Raquel and Hestia already sitting on some chairs, and as soon as the little Girl saw him, she held up the Seahorse plush Toy and told her uncle how soft and cute her ´Horsy´ was.

With a smile, the Professor sat down in the Chair next to Raquel and he wished a little that Paula would also be a little more open and communicative towards him - because that was another problem for which he had not yet been able to find a Solution yet.

Maybe it would be easier if the two Girls meet each other? Because this Hope had not yet disappeared - but the Professor's ideas on how to win Paula's trust were slowly reaching their limit.


	3. Chapter 2

"Do you see that Hestia? A few minutes away from our house is the sea and a beautiful beach. Have you ever been to the beach with your fathers?" - Raquel once pointed in the direction and the toddler looked away from the piece of carrot that was in her hand, an towards the direction where Rachel was pointing.

"My mother is there with my daughter Paula. If you want we can go to the beach together during the next few days or do you have to work Sergio?", added Raquel while Hestia was busy looking in the direction, as if she was Being able to see the sea and the beach at any moment, Raquel wanted to know from her boyfriend whether he would agree with these plans or not.

Because the former Inspectora learned one thing during the time of living together - if the professor is not planning his the next heist, he likes to have everything in a certain order or sequence in his daily life.

But what would speak against a trip to the beach?

The professor nodded in agreement and his hopes that the presence of his niece might help a little to get Paula out of her shadow.

After all, children had an equally strong need to socialize and make friends as was the case with most adults.

Even if the age difference between Paula and Hestia is around 8 years, the professor had noted a certain sentence from Paula, because the girl said to Raquel shortly after her arrival on the island - she misses her friends and the contact with others Children.

School would only start in a few weeks and, as far as the Professor had heard, Rachel's mother Mariví and Paula knew about the Guest. Unlike Sergio, who only found out about his niece's upcoming visit a few days ago. To say that Sergio was a little surprised during dinner is an understatement , because the glasses wearer almost choked on his dessert....

_"....Sergios niece Hestia is going to stay with us for a while soon...."_

_The Professor almost choked on the dessert, coughed a little awkwardly, and reached for a glass of water to process this surprising information and give an appropriate answer later._

_"She lives in Italy with Sergio's brother and his Boyfriend, doesn't she?" - Mariví intervened and nodded once to a table in the dining room, on which were several family photos._

_Including one that the Professor had recorded when his brother and Palermo had surprised him in Palawan and he had learned about the existence of his Niece._

_It was a very nice photo and that Rachel's mother could remember this information, since her memory loss increases a little more every day, was a brief moment of hope._

_Nonetheless, he was a little shocked by the information that the toddler should be their guest in a few days. The irregular contact with his brother was not the best prerequisite for taking care of Hestia for a longer period of time._

_"How old is Hestia Mama?" - it came from Paula ; who was looking directly at her mother and not looking in Sergio's direction._

_Of course the Professor could have given the Answer, because he had remembered the exact age of Hestia - but this decision by his girlfriend and the consequences and responsibility involved with the upcoming Sleepover Guest, had made the Professor so unprepared that he had to take another sip of his water, to get a clear his thoughts._

_"I think Sergio's brother told me, that she celebrated her 2nd birthday a few days ago. Are you okay Sergio? ", Raquel asked worriedly and finally Sergio was able to talk to her and to respond._

_"I'm fine thanks - I'm just a little surprised that my brother called you instead fo me" , Sergio admitted and once straightened his glasses which - as so often - almost wanted to slip off his nose._

_"Your brother was very polite during the Conversation. He kept emphasizing that he could go to the last treatment on his own and Palermo stays in Italy to take care of Hestia during the Time. Only Palermo was very unhappy with this suggestion and he did you can hear very strongly in the background about that. I agreed and thought it was okay - you help each other within the family without expecting something in Return", Rachel replied innocently....._

  
"Raquel? Sergio? We are back" - Mariví's voice brought the Professor back into the moment and he hadn't even noticed , that he had been so deep in his thoughts about the moment were he was informed about the Sleepover Guest.

Nor had she noticed that Raquel had put the toddler on the floor and Hestia was now standing on the wooden bars of the rimmed terrace, holding her seahorse in one hand and looking into the distance , while Rachel got up to meet her mother, who was already enthusiastically told about the day on the beach.

In the meantime, Sergio noticed Paula walking past the Entrance to the terrace and taking no notice of him or Hestia while doing so. Maybe it would get better at dinner - to itroduce the girls to each other.

"Paula's drawing fell into the water. I'm sure she'll come down for dinner - is that your niece Sergio? ¡Hola Hestia!" - Mariví approached the toddler with an open and friendly smile and listened attentively when the girl introduced the seahorse to her.

For a moment the professor wondered what Paula had drawn t,hat had been destroyed by the water and that mad her so upset - he probably wouldn't be able to find out any time soon.

********

At dinner, 10 year old Paula showed some interest in the Visitor. She had introduced herself to Hestia and was also pleased that the younger girl liked the decorations in her room and the soft toy so much. But in general, Hestia was a bit tired and kept rubbing her hands tiredly over her eyes later in the evening.

"Is she tired?" asked Paula and looked briefly at the clock. It was only 8 p.m. in the evening. It was very early for them and it wasn't even dark outside.

  
"It has been a long day for Hestia. The flight from Italy to Palawan must have been very tiring and long. I think I will put her to bed - not that she will fall asleep in her dessert ," Raquel smiled, putting the small bowl, wich was filled with pudding and standing in front of Hestia, out of her reach. 

Five minutes later, Raquel got up with the very tired Toddler and brought her to her room. Paula's grandmother had already retired to her room, and the nurse the professor had hired to support Mariví in handling and caring , was already on her way home. It was only Paula and himself at the dining table.

And the mood couldn't have been more tense. The professor would love to know , why the girl distrusts him so much. But he would have to wait a long time for an answer again - because Paula had some same traits, such as Raquel.

*******

The next morning Paula woke up very early. Her mom had talked to her yesterday again, before going to bed and explained to the 10 year old girl, that Sergio's niece could take a few days to feel comfortable in their home and that it would be great if the two would get along well.

Alternatively, Paula could also show her in more detail how the decoration of the guest room is designed. Because after her mother put the toddler to bed yesterday after dinner, Hestia had fallen asleep very quickly. And if Paula was honest to herself, she had been looking forward to the girl's arrival.

It is definitely great to have another child to play with at their home, even if the girl is a lot younger than Paula.

After the young Girl had glanced at the old clock in her room and was now wiser at realizing that it was shortly after 6:00 a.m. , she pushed her bedcloth aside and got up to get dressed.

For the three Months she's been living here on Palawan, it has become a habit that when she wakes up in the Morning, she get the breakfast table ready.

In Spain, her Grandmother often took on this task and sometimes Paula helped her. Now the Circumstances are different, a new man has entered her Mom's life and everything was so complicated and different.

Paula didn't want to get to know her Mother's new Boyfriend better, to talk to him or to trust him.

She did not know him and indirectly he was the reason why her Mom had to send her to her Father so that she could fly to Palawan - to be with this Stranger. Paula was not doing badly while staying with her Father and his new Girlfriend.

They had done a lot of fun trips and Paula had been able to continue to go to School and meet with her Friends. And yet everything had been so different from what Paula was used to.

The 10-year-old had only been able to call her grandmother a few times during her stay with her Father and did not understand , why she was not allowed to visit her grandmother - but her friends she was allowed to visit.

She had asked her father about it more than once, but he always replied that her grandmother's health was not so good that she was allowed to get personal visitors any time soon.

Paula hadn't heard from her Mom for Weeks after she left Spain, and then she suddenly stood at the door with her grandmother. Paula had said goodbye to her Father and was completely overwhelmed in this new life with all these new impressions.

The island on which the house of the man next her mom's side, was beautiful and it was very, very large. But it wasn't ... her home. Her home was in Madrid.

In the small cozy house where Paula had lived with her Grandmother and Mother for so long - and this big house where you could get lost very quickly - was still so strange to her still after three months.

Even if Paula had been allowed to take personal items from her old home to the Island, it was difficult for the girl to get used to all of the new situations. The climate on Palawan was warmer and different than in Spain, the language of the locals was different and you got a little bit further with English. Paula had learned that at her old school in Madrid - at least the basics.

Officially there were still Holidays and in a few weeks , she would start at the new School. She was not afraid of it because Paula was someone who quickly made friends with new children. But she missed her old friends and the usual routine - the little rituals that gave Paula a hint of security - were no longer so present as she hoped.

Like cuddling with her mother on a lazy Sunday morning. In Spain, Paula always climbed into her mothers bed and the two of them cuddled together and at some point her Grandmother brought breakfast to bed for the duo and all three then sat in bed , in their pajamas and had some homemade pancakes as Breakfast.

That was no longer possible. On the one hand because Paula didn't trust herself to go in her mom and Sergio's bedroom - on the other hand she didn't trust the Man with the glasses.

Of course, her mom had told her , that she could trust Sergio as much as she trusted her or her Grandmother and that he was a nice and kind person.

But how should Paula be sure about this? She didn't know him and that he got on so well with her mom ... she just didn't know what to think of it.

Of course, some of the little rituals between Paula and her mom have been retained - but Paula has noticed, that her mother often tries to involve her boyfriend in this - for Paula - it was just personal mother-daughter time - just for her and her mother. Not the direct reason why the ten-year-old behaves so distantly towards Sergio . But a few thoughts got stuck in Paula's head - which influenced her a lot.

Because her Father Alberto told her some things about Sergio that Paula believed very quickly.

Because what reason would her father have to lie to her?

One of those things was, for example, that Sergio didn't like children and was only nice to them so that he could later abandon them somewhere in the Car.

Alberto talked to Paula, that Sergio was a bad person and he had been so convincing, that Paula believed him and all of her Mom's attempts to show her , that the new man by her side was a lovely and kind person, did not impress Paula. After all, her Papa told her the truth about the glasses wearer - and her papa would never lie to her.

Of course, Paula didn't tell her mother about the things her father said to her.

Her Father told her that her , that her Mom had already fallen in Love with the glasses wearer's due to some tricks and that her let her drink a love Potion, so if Paula should ever mention this topic, her Mother would believe him rather than her own Daughter.

And poor little Paula was so convinced about, that her Father was right about what he told her - that she didn't want to try to talk to her mother , about the true Reasons why she distrusted Sergio so much and kept distant from him.

The love potion was so strong, that her mom wouldn't believe her. And Paula didn't want to risk that.


	4. Chapter 4.

Breakfast was different than what Paula had expected. Because her Grandmother fell when she wanted to reach out for some orange juice and then she felt on the floor.

After that, she had to be driven to the Hospital by Raquel.

This scared Paula because she loved her Grandmother very much. And even if her Grandmother had assured her, that it should only be a sprained ankle, Paula hadn't been allowed to go to the hospital with them. Her mom said that very clearly.

Paula thought that was unfair - she was just as worried about her grandmother as her mom.

But of course Paula hadn't been allowed to go. Now she would be alone in the big house with Sergio and Hestia, worried about her grandmother. And Paula didn't know if that was something positive.

Her mom had taken care of everything quickly before starting the trip to the Hospital, but that doesn't mean that the three will be fine for the next few hours, will they?

Because Paula had tacitly observed how Sergio was somewhat hesitant and uncertain when dealing with his niece. Almost as if he was afraid that if he hugged her wrong or something like that, she would break. Paula thought about her mom's words and the suggestion that they were actually going to the beach in a few days.

  
When Hestia has never been to the beach, so Paula maybe could show the younger girl, how to build a sandcastle right? The 10 year old liked this idea, but she would have loved to take this trip with her mother and grandmother. It would only be with Sergio ...and that was different and maybe stupid for Paula - when they even go to the Beach this Afternoon.

Nevertheless, Paula was interested in getting to know the toddler better, because even if the girl looks shy at first glance, she quickly open up if you give her the time and the chance to.

After all, it would be nice to have another child here with whom Paula could play.

"Raquel won't be back until tomorrow. She has to stay with her mother in the Hospital because the ankle is more than just sprained ... but I'm sure that the three of us will be fine" - Paula heard the glasses wearer saying that a few hours say later and it worried her more.

Not only that two people who meant a lot to her would not come back until tomorrow, no,but also the Expression on the Hestias face had changed suddenly. Hestia looked sadder and a little worried after Sergio told the two children after lunch , that he had received a call from Raquel and she had explained the Situation.

"Is Grandmother okay?"

  
The fear about her Grandmother and that her ankle couldn't get any better made Paula forget for a moment , that she wanted to ignore her mom's boyfriend and didn't want to speak to him at all.

  
"Raquels Momy? Hospital sad ... Daddy often Hospital.....", Hestia asked now and the Toddler looked questioningly from her Uncle to Paula. She didn't like Hospitals because her Daddy had to go there a lot and then Hestia didn't see him for a few Days and thad made her sad.

Sergio realized a little late , that he should have chosen his words differently.

Because his goal was definitely not to make the two girls worried or sad with this Statement.

The fact that Paula addressed him directly with this question surprised the Professor so much that he replied to his niece's testimony only with a weak shake of his head.

He was not used to the 10 year old turning directly to him - even if it was out of fear.

So as not to make the situation worse he tried to answer in an calm voice. Because there was no cause for concern, even if Mariví had to spend a night in the Hospital due to the fall, due to a purely safety measure and to be able to properly prepare for the healing of the ankle, it was something normal and understandable for an Adult. For two girls aged 10 years and 2 years the whole thing looked different.

"What I wanted to say was that your Grandmother will spend a night in the Hospital , so that the healing of the ankle can be watched and tomorrow she will come back here together with your Mother," the Professor turned to Paula and the calm choice of words seemed to calm the Girl down a bit.

"O ... Okay .... but why does mom has to come back tomorrow?" asked Paula slightly nervously and she had to think again about what her father had said about Sergio and could shake off this thought for a moment. Maybe Paula should focus on something else.

"Your mother does not want to leave her mother alone. She will call me again later. Then you can speak to her if you want - yes Paula?" added the Professor and the nervousness became a bit less than the Girl nodded slowly.

"... I wanted to play a card game with Hestia - in my room - if that´s okay", Paula managed, and the Toddler looked at Paula when the word Game was called out.

"Game? Hide and Seek play? Hestia and Paula?", the Toddler asked excitedly and if Paula thought about it this Game was good too and it was fun as well. Perhaps she could also teach the girl to count to 10 - but what the 10 year old did not expect was , that Sergio suggested taking part in the hide and seek game. T

  
Sergio sat down a little exhausted in the Armchair in the living Room a few hours later and was glad that this Game was over. Not that it wasn't nice to hear both girls laugh when they found him, but he could never have expected how exhausting several rounds of the game were.

Now the two girls were in Paula's room and the 10 year old tried to teach Hestia a simple card game - that a 2 year old child could hardly remember the Rules and playing cards, the Professor would have swallowed this comment - because it was the first time in months, that Paula was friendly to him and didn't ignore him. And the Professor didn't want to break or destroy that in the right direction.

Maybe he was lucky and this positive mood of the Girls would continue until Dinner Time. Because if the Professor was honest with himself, he was a little afraid of the time when the two would reach their bedtime.

  
Not only did he have absolutely no experience with this, since Raquel had much better Knowledge - no, the glasses wearer was also worried about what Raquel's call to Paula would trigger later. So he could only hope it would be good news.

*******

"Your grandmother is fine Paula. The ankle is only slightly more injured after the fall, than we thought it would be. She will stay in the hospital overnight and tomorrow morning she will be given special shoes so that her ankle can heal properly "I don't know yet whether we can come home tomorrow or in two days. The doctors want to make sure that your Grandmother is fine, do you understand that Paula?"

Raquel had received the latest information about her mother's short stay in the Hospital and kept her promise to call her daughter again later that evening and tell her how her Grandmother was doing.

The information that Mariví should stay in the Hospital longer than just one night worried Raquel very much - because in the past it had always made a big difference whether Raquel would stay away from home for a few days, because of her work or other things - or whether it was Mariví.

Because Paula still had an incredibly close bond with her Grandmother and she was an important part of the young girl's life. Raquel hoped that Paula would understand and would not be angry with the fact, that they would not see each other for a few days.

"A few days? But the doctors can make Grandma feel better again, Mom? She's not as sick as Hestia's Daddy is she?" - it came after a Moment of silence from Paula and Raquel bit his tongue for a Moment. How did Paula know about the serious illness from Berlin? They had told her that Sergio's brother was suffering from a very serious illness, but nothing more.

"Of course, the Doctors will take good care of your Grandma. We may have to stay in the hospital for a few days. Who told you that Hestia's Daddy was so sick is Paula? I know we talked briefly about it, but did not mention to you that Andrés had many hospital visits?" , Raquel asked her and even if she knew that Paula was a very smart girl, Raquel could still be sure be , that she hadn't mentioned to her daughter how serious the illness was for Andrés and that he had therefore often been in the Hospital.

"While I was playing a Memory game with Hestia before dinner, she told me that her Daddy was often in the hospital and was in a lot of pain for him, because of his illness - does Grandma have a lot of pain because of her ankle mom?", Paula replied worriedly and Raquel had to think for a moment before answering her daughter.

  
"Hestia's Daddy is doing much better now and your Grandma is not having any pain in her ankle at the Moment. It's great that you played a game with Hestia - did you both have fun today?", Raquel replied.

  
"Yes it was a lot of fun mom. Sergio played hide and seek with us and we won", said Paula and the Change of subject seemed to work.

  
"That's wonderful - will you give me Sergio please? And have an eye on Hestia and him until we get back?", asked Raquel a few seconds later.

  
"Okay. I love you mom - and Grandma too. Give her a kiss from me yes? And come home soon please", Paula replied and went to the Living room with the phone to pass the conversation on to Sergio.

Then she sat down next to Hestia on the Floor in the Living room and the two continue the Memory game that they started before dinner.

  
The conversation between the Professor and the former Inspectora did not last as long as the Conversation between Mother and Daughter. Raquel told her boyfriend that she already missed him and told him, and that she was convinced that he would be able to get along with the two Girls. They both said good night and when Sergio went back to the living room, Hestia had already fallen asleep on the living room Floor.

Paula looked at the Toddler for a Moment and then started putting the memory game cards back into the Box.

  
"I'll ... uhm then bring Hestia to Bed," said the Professor, and Paula only gave a short nod. Then Sergio picked up his sleeping Niece and went to her room with her. The Professor did not notice that Paula was watching him thoughtfully.

  
After Paula brought the game back to her room, she thought about the day and that her mom's boyfriend might be nice and that she didn't need to be afraid of him - but what her dad had told her had been so convincing and drove the girl into an conflict with herself.

She didn't know how to deal with these impressions and emotions.

On the one hand, this day and playing hide and seek with Sergio had been a lot of fun, but her father's voice came to Paula's mind - almost as if Alberto was standing right next to her and whispering the following sentence in Paula's ear.

**Sergio Marquina is a bad and dangerous man. You can't trust him Paula**

  
And a small part of Paula still believed that her father was right and so she crawled into bed and found it difficult to fall asleep.

She wished her mom would be here - maybe Paula would have had the Courage to talk with her about it. 

What if Sergio really cast a Love spell on her mom, that would make her mom always choose Sergio and never her? No, Paula didn't want to take such a risk. At some point, exhausted, she fall asleep and even in her dreams her father warned her about the new man by her mom's side. It was like a bad omen.


	5. Chapter 5.

Paula woke up relatively early in the Morning, because of the Dreams in which her father repeatedly warned her about the new man at her mother's side and told her that the glasses wearer was a bad person.

Accordingly, it was no wonder that the 10 year old could no longer sleep. She got dressed and, as always, wanted to go set the breakfast table. When the girl walked across the floor , she could see that the room door to he bedroom of her Mother was a bit open. Was the glasses wearer still asleep?

Paula didn't really want to know and didn't really want to go any further to that door. Maybe it was good if he would sleep a little longer?

As Paula continued walking to the stairs, that would lead down to the dining room. When the 10 year old thought she heard the toddler's voice, Paula was sure that it would be nice to have some company and for the 2 year old it would be better than sitting in her bed, right?

After Paula entered the guest room and carefully turned on the light, she could see the little girl sitting in her bed, Hestia was holding the seahorse and, unlike Paula, seemed to have slept well and was in a good mood.

When the toddler noticed how the lights were turned on and the older girl was standing in the room, Hestia smiled at her new friend and waved to her with the plush toy.

  
"Good morning Hestia. You are already awake. Would you like to come downstairs and help me set the breakfast table?", Paula said and lifted the little girl out of her bed to go down to the kitchen with Hestia in her Arms .

Of course, she did not yet know that she would almost give poor Sergio a heart attack with this plan.

Slowly and a little exhausted, the Professor opened his eyes, picked up his glasses that were on the small table next to the bed, and checked the Time.

It was just shortly after 8 a.m. and the glasses wearer first went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He had considered that he might be able to take a trip to the Beach with the two girls or take them to the next bigger city for shopping, as he still didn't know when Raquel would return from the hospital with her mother.

But first things first - and so the Professor left the bathroom after 15 minutes, got dressed and wanted to check on his Niece first. After all, it was impossible for Hestia to climb out of bed because it had guards in front of it.

However, the Professor nearly got a heart attack , when he found the empty room with the door wide open - and there was no sign of his Niece.

Just a few Seconds later, the professor heard his smartphone ringing in his pocket.

As the professor went down the stairs to see if his Niece was in one of the lower rooms, he heard Paula laugh and Hestia as well.

Well, the question of where the girl was at the moment, was cleared, but now he would have to deal with the Call.

Why wasn't it surprising for him, that Palermo's name was on the display of his Smartphone?

He accepted the call and didn't even get to say good morning to the native Argentinian - Palermo asked him a number of questions at such a fast way , that the professor had no opportunity to say anything in reply.

"Nice to hear, that you pick up your pbone after ages Sergio! How is our daughter? Are you taking good care of her? Does she have enough fto eat? Does she have a fresh diaper? Does she eat her vegetables? When you go outside don´t forget to put on enough sunscreen? Does she miss her Fathers? Did she sleep well the first few days? " -

Palermo's voice was worried and somewhat reproachful and the professor would never have thought that two men like Palermo and Berlin could develop interesting character traits through a child like this.

"She is fine Palermo - you do not have to worry", answered the Professor with a very short - which was unsatisfied for Palermo.

  
"Are you kidding me? You didn't answer one of my questions. I would be calmer if I could talk to Raquel. And of course I'm worried!", Palermo replied impatiently and the Professor now knew that he was in an uncomfortable situation .

Of course, Palermo and Berlin did not know that Raquel drove to the hospital with her Mother yesterday and the Professor could imagine how exactly Palermo would react if he found out about it.

"That is not possible at the Moment. Raquel's mother fell yesterday and she is still in the Hospital with her. But I have everything under control here Palermo - how is Berlin doing?", continued the Professor, and was just glad that Palermo couldn't see his stressed expression - because he almost lost his Niece.

That would have been more than another reason for Palermo to kill him. The professor had been allowed to get to know the impulsive nature of the man more than once.

"What ?! And you are alone with Hestia and Raquels Daugther? According to the Doctors, Berlin will have to stay in the Hospital for a few more days, until the treatment of his illness is complete. Please do not tell me now , that you are having this conversation while you are in another Room?! "

Palermo hissed angrily and the Professor entered while giving Palermo a short answer, the Kitchen, only to find Paula and Hestia at the breakfast table, ready to start breakfast.

The table was set and Paula had even learned to use the coffee machine - the Professor was impressed but confused again , when Hestia waved him cheerfully, but Paula completely ignored him.

"Of course not Palermo. The two are fine and they are sitting at the breakfast table right now and ..." - before the Professor could have finished speaking, Palermo interrupted him again.

  
"Give me Hestia - her Daddy wants to talk to her!", Palermo demanded and a small sigh escaped the Professor, before he walked up to Hestia and then held the smartphone to her ear.

When the toddler heard her Daddy's voice, she was happy and proudly told him , that she had helped her new friend Paula and that she had got a 'horsy' and that it was warmer here than at Home.

The professor noticed that the Voice of Palermo changed during the short conversation with Hestia, he sounded more empathetic, nice and friendly.

Or maybe it was the first time that Palermo was separated from the Toddler. Because otherwise, when Berlin had to start its treatments, Palermo had taken care of Hestia alone - that could be an influencing factor.

"... ´kay - bye bye Daddy" - said Hestia and Sergio exchanged a few words with Palermo , before he finished the Conversation and sat down at the Table .

Of course, the Professor mentioned that he had been worried about , where exactly Hestia was and that it might not be so good if Paula just took her out of her room, when he wasn't awake.

But Paula did not react and was only silent.

With her thoughts on the positive reaction Hestia had shown as soon as she saw the glasses wearer, she was once more confused. 

And so the angel and devil on her shoulders began to discuss, whether she should possibly reassess the Situation and her Attitude towards Sergio.


	6. Chapter 6.

The rest of the Day after breakfast, the Trio actually spent on the Beach and, to the Professor's great surprise, he had to change his attitude towards Paula in terms of dealing and responsibility towards Hestia.

Because the 10 year old took care of the Toddler very lovingly and attentively, she showed her different shells and made sure that Hestia did not run to the water alone.

The Professor had to admit , that he was wrong about Paula this Morning. Because Paula was able to take care of the younger girl appropriately and responsibly. And Sergio would later, when there was a suitable moment, mention to Paula that he had been wrong and that it was great , how well she looked after Hestia - he just had underestimated Paula in that point.

In the early Evening the Trio was back in the House and while the Professor was preparing Dinner, after the Girls had showered and changed, where he had helped Hestia a little, the Glasses wearer was now standing in the Kitchen and was focusing on preparing Dinner.

It should be Spanish Potato Pan with Chorizo. The Preparation of the dinner was - thanks to the girls, who sat at the kitchen table and occupied themselves with painting pictures, very easy, as the Professor had assumed and half an hour later the potato pan was in the oven and the Professor put the used utensils in the Dishwasher.

"Sergio - look Hestia painted picture!" - it suddenly sounded behind him and when the Professor turned around, his Niece was standing behind him, holding out a picture with many colored lines and a cheerful expression on her face.

  
"This is a very beautiful picture Hestia - very - colorful", replied the Professor and then looked at the door frame of the kitchen, in which Paula was standing, who also held a peice of Paper in her hands and seemed to be wrestling , with whether she would give it to him or not. The Professor gave the young girl a friendly smile and then finally she moved towards him, to show him the picture as well.

"It's for Mom - when we were on the beach with grandma in Madrid back then. A Seagull stole my Ice cream during that Day", Paula explained and even if that day on the beach with Hestia and her mom's new boyfriend was different, it was a lot of Fun for Paula.

  
"Has Mom already called? Is grandma feeling better? Will they both be home soon?", Paula managed to get out and she was still worried about her family Members - even if it was fun to run away from the waves on the beach with Hestia today.

  
"So far I haven't got one ..." - the Professor actually wanted to continue the Sentence and was interrupted by the ringing of his Smartphone and accepted the Call.

It was Raquel who informed him , that she would be coming home from the Hospital with her Mother tomorrow and that she was feeling much better. 

"Paula? Your mom would like to talk with you", Sergio said and handed the girl the smartphone and moments later he could hear the 10 year old talking to Raquel in a worried voice.

He didn't want to be so harassing and overhear this ´private´ Conversation between Daughter and Mother and wanted to devote himself again to the Potato pan that stil in the oven , but Hestia followed him like a little dog and she still held the picture in her hands .

"Para Daddy y Papá", - said the Toddler and pointed with the free hand at the painted Picture. The Professor understood - of course, Hestia had painted the Picture for her Fathers and when the glow in her eyes changed into something thoughtful - the Professor got worried about that his Niece about was uspet or unhappy right now.

  
"Where Daddy y Papá?", asked the Toddler and the Professor had an uneasy feeling that it could quickly go in an unpleasant direction.

  
"Your fathers are in another Country at the Moment Hestia - so your Papá will feeling better about his Health - do you remember?", the Professor replied and the Fear that the toddler would get homesick, he tried to change the Subject.

  
"But we can put your picture in my Office and you can give it to them, when they comes back yes?", the Professor asked and Hestia gave a nod of agreement - that was a great idea.

  
"Mama would like to speak to you again Sergio. I will bring the Picture upstairs with Hestia"; said Paula and then took the Toddler by the hand to go upstairs with her.

The Professor looked after them and on the one hand he was pleased that Paula got on so well with Hestia, on the other hand he wondered what exaclly was wrong with the Girl. Something seemed to be bothering her very much.

  
Later that Evening after the two girls were in their rooms and mostly asleep, the Professor devoted himself to some profound thoughts.

He thought about Raquel and how much he loved her and how happy he was with this Woman by his side, he could only hope that Paula would feel happy in Palawan too someday.

The Professor also thought of the rest of his team, split all over the world - they were certainly fine, but maybe a small part of him missed the Gang. These thoughts kept him awake for a long time and sometime around midnight the Professor managed to fall asleep.

*******

In the Middle of the Night the Professor was woken up by a cry and was confused for a Moment - before he realized that his niece was still a Guest and that there was definitely a reason why the Toddler was crying loudly in the middle of the Night. 

A little frantically, the Professor threw the bed covers aside, grabbed his Glasses and stumbled out of the Bedroom. In the Hallway he noticed that the nice Weather had changed significantly during the last few hours - because now there was a thunderstorm outside. Lightning and thunder could be heard and rain pelted against the windows.

Sergio found the Toddler standing in her bed, tears ran down her cheeks and she cried fearfully and when she saw him she stretched her little hands in his Direction and when a loud thunder was heard, the toddler winced once more.

  
"Daddy?! Papá?!", Hestia cried and Sergio lifted the frightened little girl out of her Bed and decided to take her to his Bedroom, because he felt how much Hestia was trembling on his arm and couldn't be calmed down right away.

  
"You are safe, Hestia, nothing will happen to you", the Professor whispered to the shivering little girl on the way to his Bedroom, but Hestias hands clawed fearfully into the fabric of his pajamas and she kept crying for her Fathers.

A little overwhelmed, the Professor sat down on the Edge of his bed after he and Hestia had arrived in his Bedroom and stroked over the Roddler's back. 

It wasn't unusual for children to be afraid of the Thunderstorm, but with Hestia there was also the fact that she is separated from her fathers - probably for the first time in her life - and she was in a total new environment.

  
For a moment the professor wished that Raquel would be by his Side - since he has little experience in calming a Toddler - but that Hestia had stopped crying after several minutes and only cried softly out for Berlin and Palermo - he saw as a good sign.

** *** **

When the Door opened cautiously and Paula came into the Room in her pajamas, her gaze was somewhat anxious on Sergio and Hestia.

Paula had been woken up by the little girl's crying and had then wanted to for her if she was okay - but when she had not found Hestia in the guest room, she heard the crying from her mom and Sergio shared bedroom. She wanted to make sure that Hestia was fine and that she could perhaps comfort the girl somehow.

"Why is Hestia crying? Is she afraid of the Thunderstorm Sergio?", Paula asked worried and took a step closer to the little girl.

  
"The thunderstorm must have scared her - but I think she missed her fathers a lot too", said Sergio, no less worried. He was sorry that his Niece was so scared and missed her fathers so much as well.

Hopefully Palermo wouldn’t get the idea to call him now, because the anxious crying from Hestia in the background would have several reasons for Palermo to kill the Professor .

  
"And ... she is looking for protection by you?", Paula whispered almost uncertainly and when it thundered again loudly and moments later it flashed brightly in the sky.

The Professor just nodded and tried to calm his niece with Words and explain to her that a thunderstorm cannot harm her, as she is safe and he will protect her - just like her fathers would.

His calm words and the slight rocking back and forth seemed to work and Hestia calmed down for a while, stopped crying and loosened her clingy posture around the Professor's neck and sniffed at him with wide eyes.

  
"Promise?", Hestia whispered, referring to the Promise that he would protect her from the bad storm. When the professor said yes, Hestia relaxed a little in her Uncle's arms and noticed that Paula was in the room.

  
"Paula -Sergio protects Paula and Hestia from scary thunderstorms", Hestia said quietly and held out a hand in Paula's direction.

10 year old Paula stared at the little Girl's hand and some realization hit her finally. 

Hestia trusted Sergio, she was searching protection by him and Hestia was not afraid of the Glasses wearer at all. She felt comfortable and safe with him and had also stopped crying.

Could that mean , that Sergio might like children after all and wasn't as angry as her papa had always told Paula ? Why else would Hestia say , that he would protect both of them? Was it l a big lie that her Papa told her?

"Lo Siento... I'm sorry that I was so mean to you Sergio ...", Paula sniffed confused at this Realization and sat carefully on the bed next to the Glasses wearer, where Hestia immediately grabbed her older friend's hand .

Thanks to Hestia, who had so much trust in her uncle, Paula understood that the new boyfriend at her mom's side is not angry or that they would do anything bad to her. It only upset the 10-year-old so much that her Papa lied to her.

"Don´t be upset Paula - I'm not angry with you", said Sergio and surprisingly a few moments later Paula pulled him into a hesitant Hug.

It was probably surprising for both sides and Hestia - who was almost crushed, stroked Paula's hair and said several times that Paula shouldn't be afraid of the thunderstorm - because Sergio would protect her.

Perhaps it was a new beginning and the Professor, together with Raquel's help, would find out why Paula had behaved this Way. Because to ask now would be - not suitable for the Situation, with two dissolved girls and a thunderstorm that had not even reached its hightes point in the middle of the Night.

But now it was important that all three would somehow find a calming sleep - and since Hestia had fallen asleep in the Professors arms half an hour later and Paula had lay down on the side of the bed where her Mom was normally sleeping, the Professor turned on the light , when he was sure that the Girls had fallen asleep and then closed his own eyes - to get some sleep as well.  
  



End file.
